Going On Dates With Him
by FlameWater
Summary: Tsuna and Gokudera going on dates with each other.Tsuna believes that Gokudera has gone over the 'Way' Overbroad line with all of the weapons and he wonders why on earth Gokudera has a metal spoon and other things with him, but doesn't ask him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Going On Dates With Him**

**By Flamewater**

"How do I look Juudaime?" Gokudera asked calmly while smiling at him and Tsuna simply stared at him in pure amazement.

"Gokudera, I would not be ashamed to be seen on a date with you. You didn't have to cross-dress for me." Tsuna managed to say while his eyes wandered and Gokudera blinked his eyes in confusion.

"I don't want anyone making fun of you. So I decided to cross-dress so that I wouldn't have to bomb the hell out of those that might make fun of you. Also it is a bit easier to get my dynamite out if anyone looks at you in the wrong way." Gokudera stated to him causally and he lifted up his black mini-skirt. "See?"

On the underside of Gokudera's black mini skirt was a lot of dynamite and Tsuna's eyes widened in shock along with noticing he was wearing dark red panties. He watched as Gokudera rolled down the frilly black socks to reveal more dynamite, but it was the smaller type and Gokudera smiled brightly as he rolled his socks back up.

"Pretty smart, right? Inside of my jacket pockets. I have a few pocket knives, two lighters, a pair of scissors, and chloroform." Gokudera commented smoothly as he handed Tsuna the black jacket. "Plus a small thing of pepper spray and two throw away guns that are fully loaded, but don't worry it is on the safe lock mode."

'His jacket feels a bit heavy.' Tsuna briefly thought and he handed it back. 'Why do you have such things inside the pockets? Why do you have chloroform and scissors? What would you need them for then again I wouldn't want to know in the end.'

Gokudera put on his black jacket and picked up the dark red purse while looking at Tsuna.

"Juudaime inside this purse is just money, pepper spray, a couple dozen bullets, three lighters, a metal spoon, and two pairs of plastic gloves." Gokudera told him calmly and he smiled at him. "The plastic gloves just in case someone dies because I wouldn't want to call and ask Hibari."

'Who would die?' Tsuna mentally thought and he stared at him for a moment. 'Oh, Gokudera. Don't kill anyone on my behalf. It wouldn't be worth it.'

"Is there anything else, Gokudera?" Tsuna decided to ask and he received a faint smile from him.

"Yes there is more Juudaime." Gokudera replied bluntly and he pointed to his silver wig with the length reaching his mid-back. "Inside this wig is a throw away gun, but don't worry it is not loaded. Plus I have dynamite inside the wig too."

"Gokudera I think that is a bit much." Tsuna decided to say and he looked at him. "I don't think we will be attacked by anyone."

"It is not a lot, Juudaime. I just want to be prepared if something happens on our date that I'll be able to take care of things. So please don't worry, Juudaime." Gokudera told him calmly and gave him a smile.

"Gokudera, You are amazing." Tsuna commented while mentally sighing and wondered to himself 'What kind of dangers can happen? That you would need pocket knives, chloroform, scissors, throw away guns, pepper spray, bullets, and plastic gloves. Why do you have a spoon? Knowing you…It can be used as a weapon somehow.'

"Oh, Almost forgot inside of my black high heeled boots is a lighter. Plus I have a belt with knives and dynamite all around my stomach area. See the necklace, Juudaime?" Gokudera said cheerfully and he was pointing to the necklace with a heart shape locket.

"Yes." Tsuna managed to reply and personally thought Gokudera has gone past the 'Way' Overbroad line with all of the weapons/equipment.

"See the heart shape locket on it? It is full of poisonous snake venom." Gokudera informed him calmly and he wrapped a dark red scarf around his neck.

'Gokudera's whole body is basically like a weapon.' Tsuna briefly thought and he looked at Gokudera's happy expression. 'Oh, Gokudera.'

"If needed with this scarf I can choke someone." Gokudera told him and Tsuna blinked at him. "It works trust me."

"Heh, Thanks. I have something for you it is a ring and I'll be able to find you if we somehow got separated." Gokudera said calmly as he handed Tsuna the ring and watched as Tsuna put it on.

"Oh, Gokudera." Tsuna muttered to himself and personally thought that Gokudera worries too much along with overthinking things, but he didn't mind it. Although at times it is rather overwhelming and Gokudera is like a storm.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Gokudera asked him in a worried voice and then added. "Should I add more weapons to bring so that you'll feel safer?"

"No, No. I was wondering where you would like to go?" Tsuna replied calmly and gave him a bright smile. "I feel safe and besides I can take care myself."

"I know that Juudaime, but it is always good to be prepared for fight. I want to be able to help you out." Gokudera told him and Tsuna smiled at him.

Gokudera was wearing a black mini-skirt that is about three or four inches above his knees, ankle high black boots with a heel, a black jacket that goes to his knees, frilly black socks that are about three inches below his knees, a silver wig that goes to his mid-back, a small dark red purse, a dark red scarf wrapped around his neck and he has on a dark red shirt.

'Amazing enough Gokudera has managed to look like a girl and some people might think he is an easy target, but…' Tsuna mentally thought and he looked at him. 'They would regret it deeply. Whether it is because of Gokudera or because of me for I wouldn't just stand there doing nothing.'

"You can pick where we should go for our date, Juudaime. I'll pay for it." Gokudera commented smoothly and he put on a dark red knitted cap along with putting on wrist high black gloves. "So where do you want to go, Juudaime?"

**Please review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Going On Dates With Him**

**By Flamewater**

"Vanilla Ice Cream is the best, Juudaime." Gokudera said cheerfully and he was smiling brightly at his boss. "Want to try some of it?"

"Sure." Tsuna told him calmly and that was when Gokudera gave him a spoon full of Vanilla Ice Cream. It was so sudden that Tsuna had a brain freeze for a moment.

"What do you think?" Gokudera asked him, Tsuna looked at his right-hand man, and smiled.

"Delicious." Tsuna replied honestly and he fed Gokudera a spoon full of Strawberry Ice Cream. "What do you think?"

"I think we should mix the vanilla and strawberry ice cream together, Juudaime." Gokudera said to him and he smiled at Tsuna. "It could be called Strawnilla."

**Please review and Thank You.**


End file.
